Conventional retailer websites allow shoppers to browse through a wide variety of products available for sale online. Each retailer website typically hosts multiple product listing webpages and multiple different online portals that offer various products for sale. Each different online portal may service consumers in a particular country or region and, therefore, may be based on a particular language and have its own listings of products. The retailer website may thereby have listings for similar products in different languages posted across various different online portals.
The headings provided herein are merely for convenience and do not necessarily affect the scope or meaning of the terms used.